fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cafe Deluxe Pretty Cure
Cafe Deluxe Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by Ryta-chan that has a cafe motif to it along with a theme of exploring the unknown/change. More info coming soon PLOT Many, many years ago, in the Espresso Paradise, a pair of siblings had been gifted with an heirloom from their parents before they died. This heirloom was an ornate bottle filled with a mysterious liquid inside it called the Bitter Brew. The, allegedly rich, savoury liquid, the Bitter Brew was never to be used for any sort of evil, nor good and those in possession of it had to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. One day though, one of the siblings, Magnus fell for Queen Hazel of the Espresso Paradise and told her all about the Bitter Brew. The two of them soon went their separate ways though, but the Queen swore to never tell anyone about the Bitter Brew. Magnus' sister knew that Magnus had told the Queen about the Bitter Brew, but she wasn't mad. As a matter of fact, she been waiting for him to break one of the rules that came with owning the Bitter Brew. For now, since one rule had been broken, there was no turning back here. The two offered a swig of the brew to a nearby mouse and found out that the brew was capable of mind control. Magnus' sister let the idea of world domination get to her head and constantly tried to convince Magnus that they should go through with the idea. However Magnus resisted, up until the day she died. After his sister's death, Magnus became the sole owner of the Bitter Brew and as the years past, he became less and less protective of the Brew. One day, though, Princess Coretta of the Espresso Paradise decided that she needed the Bitter Brew, the heirloom she had heard of when she was younger from her mother, to impress her classmates after years of ridicule for screwing up every recipe she ever tried. The Princess failed in taking the Bitter Brew and Magnus then decided to do what he should've started with his sister long ago. PRETTY CURE Matsuri Makino / Cure Cappuccino Voiced By: Risa Taneda Intro: Brewed to perfection, Cure Cappuccino! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Cappucino Geiser! Theme Color: Chesnut brown and tan Nicknamed "Maki" by her friends, Matsuri is a second-year at Kujo high-school who's just decided upon her new dream; she's going to own a cafe one day! Or maybe she'll own it with somebody, or maybe she'll work at a very successful cafe. She's yet to work out the details, but for now her passion and ambition is all directed at creating the best brew, as if tailored to their taste buds, for every coffee drinker. Though Matsuri is a bit careless and clumsy at times, once she's set on a goal there's no stopping her. Having just joined the cooking club, Matsuri intends to hone her skills and create that heaven-sent brew for all to try. Ritsu Miyazaki/ Cure Mocha Voiced by: Yu Kobayashi Intro: Steamed to excellence, Cure Mocha! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Mocha Storm! Theme colour: Dark brown and white Ritsu is a second-year at Kujo high-school and in the same homeroom as Matsuri. Due to her petite stature and docile nature, most people in her classroom think she's absolutely adorable and often compare her to a china doll or a child. So naturally, most people wouldn't expect Ritsu to actually be interested in things she's interested like horror movies and gory video games. And since most people never bring up that stuff in front of her, they remain unaware of her true nature. Ritsu generally remains quiet in class, though ever since befriending Matsuri, she's found herself opening up, just a bit, to her classmates. ALLIES Breve Voiced by: Miyu Irino Breve is a grey mouse who hails from the Espresso Paradise. Studious and ever so serious, Breve takes his mission to assemble the Pretty Cure seriously and tries very hard to remind the girls about their mission when they become hesitant. Despite his stern demeanor, Breve does have a soft side which is frequently shown around Latte, who doesn't know any better and often finds herself getting into trouble. Latte Voiced by: Ai Kayano Latte is a brown and white cow who also comes from the Espresso Paradise. Latte is quite young and a very curious individual, always sticking her nose where it shouldn't be, causing both herself and Breve to get into trouble at times. Latte belongs to one of the two Royal Familes of the Espresso Paradise, so the task of keep Latte safe has been given to Breve, hence why he's force to stay by her side against his own will. Princess Coretta Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori The Princess of the Espresso Paradise, Coretta is a rather short-tempered young girl who some would consider snobbish, but the Queen, Breve and and Latte know she means well, despite her behavior. Coretta is also quite sharp, though she's got a bat habit of making bad choices, so of course, she knew she would have to pay the price if she got caught stealing the Bitter Brew (which she did) but she didn't expect things to go this badly. Queen Hazel Voiced by: Rio Natsuki The Queen of the Espresso Paradise, Hazel is a kind-hearted, forgiving woman who tries her hardest to see both sides of a situation, which is why she was initially hesitant to call on the Pretty Cure. VILLAINS Insipid Irrigan- Second-in-command of Insipid, Irrigan was once very passionate about putting an end to the Pretty Cure. That was when Cure Pekoe was still around, but ever since they put an end to Cure Pekoe's mission to stop them, Irrigan's been detached, seemingly worlds away in his own mind to the point that he doesn't even speak anymore. No one bothers him about it because they're fearful of how he may react. The only person who has confronted him about this is his twin, Cailer. Cailer- The other second-in-command, Cailer is a cold, mature woman who will stop at nothing until the Pretty Cure are defeated. Her fellow teammates see her as a calm person but, her own twin Irrigan knows she secretly has a short fuse. She the only one who willingly talks to Irrigan nowadays and she's been acting more as a leader to the Generals of Insipid. Saffron- Saffron is a general of Insipid and perhaps the most outgoing member of the group, though she can be quite sinister. Her teammates see her as high-strung and eccentric, and is prone to making monsters out of anything brightly-coloured that catches her eye. Komello- Komello is a general of Insipid who can easily be described as absolutely serious. While his teammate Saffron might view these encounters as the Pretty Cure a game most of time, Komello views it all as life or death. He really doesn't care for working with Saffron and has a deep respect for Irrigan and Cailer. Willow- Willow is the final general of Insipid and they are at war with themselves constantly, to the point of disbanding from Insipid at the beginning of the series, giving Irrigan and Cailer yet another task aside from defeating the Pretty Cure. Willow's fellow generals always saw them as the weakest link, but Irrigan knows that this is far from true. OTHER CHARACTERS Imari Tsukino- Imari is Matsuri's best friend. She is stern and somewhat uptight most of the time but around Matsuri she doesn't seem so strict. Imari and Matsuri have been friends since their first year in high-school when their were seated next to each other in homeroom. Imari is also interested in ballet and aspires to be a ballerina when she grows up. Masaki Hiroshima- Masaki is in Matsuri's cooking club and annoys her to no end. But in his defense, it's usually her clumsiness that causes him to badger her. Masaki what Matsuri considers "way too logical" and a stick in the mud. But she does think he is pretty intelligent, she'd just never admit it to his face. His grandmother is the owner of Cafe Reve, the cafe where Matsuri finds her teacup ring. Masaki is also a FtM transgender. Kazuki Kawakami- Ritsu's next door neighbour, Kazuki is like a big-brother figure to her and her younger brothers. Kazuki is quite outgoing and sociable, much unlike Ritsu. Sometimes, Kazuki jokingly calls her "The Ghoul next door." which she strangely enjoys. Kotomi Shiratori- Another of Matsuri's friends, Kotomi is laid-back and usually seems uninterested in most things happening around her. Not much really surprises her, which Matsuri finds surprising. Kotomi is also on the school's volleyball team. Yumiko Takeuchi- Yumiko is the self-proclaimed most popular girl in school and makes a rival of Matsuri when she accidentally spills water all over her uniform. She is usually seen with her three best friends, who act as her fangirls. Family Rize Makino- Matsuri's mother, who is a soft-spoken woman who works as a librarian. Kyoji Makino- Matsuri's father, who works as a strategy consultant. Iruka Makino- Matsuri's younger brother, who attends Kujo high-school with her, being in first-year. He too chastises Matsuri about her clumsiness whenever she's cooking and tells her she needs to be less careless. He's usually the one to clean up after Matsuri whenever she makes a gigantic mess of the kitchen and has to leave because of Pretty Cure business. Akari Makino - Matsuri's baby sister. Himiko Miyazaki- Ritsu's mother, who works a make-up artist. Tatsuki and Daiki Miyazaki- Ritsu's little brothers, twins who are only five. They're usually a handful for Ritsu but Ritsu enjoys being with them and values their safety, which is part of the reason she became a Pretty Cure. ITEMS Teacup Ring- The Teacup Ring is the Pretty Cure's transformation device. As the name suggests, it looks like a little teacup on a ring. LOCATIONS Espresso Paradise- Where Breve and Latte are from. Kujo High-school- The high-school Matsuri and Ritsu go to. Category:Fanseries